La secte rouge
by Serleena
Summary: On me l'a prise. On a osé. Ca me rends fou de rage. Histoire narrée par Roy.
1. La surprise du jour

_Bi-bip,bi-bip, bi-bip,bi-bip !_

Je lève une main que j'abats sur le réveil. Saloperie que ces trucs-là. Si jamais je tenais celui qui a inventé ces objets de malheur ... il risquerait de finir en chiche-kebab. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais il va falloir que je me lève. Chic. Amenez-moi une grue s'il vous plaît, j'vais pas y arriver tout seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin à décoller le nez de mon oreiller, et m'agenouille sur mon lit. Là je m'étire, et comme il faut. Puis mes bras retombent. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Je descends enfin de mon cher sommier, pour aller ouvrir ma fenêtre. La lumière du jours agresse mes pauvres petits yeux si sensibles. Je les ferme et détourne la tête un instant. Quand je regarde à nouveau dehors, j'aperçois ma voisine qui me fixe le rouge aux joues. Ben quoi ! C'qu'y a ? Tout à coup je me rappelle que je suis en boxer. Le spectacle vous plaît ? Vu la bave qui dégouline on dirait bien.

Je me sors de là avec un soupir. Direction la cuisine, pour mettre le café en route. En espérant qu'il n'ira pas trop loin. Pas envie de courir dès le matin moi. Pendant que ça se prépare gentiment, je file m'habiller et me toiletter. Le lavagement d'abord.

( _Ndla : scusez-moi, mais avec toute la bave que je fais depuis que j'ai commencé ce chapitre, j'arrive plus à écrire. Y'en a plein le clavier. Deux minutes, j'essuie tout ça. ... Voilà. Où en étais-je ?_)

Avant d'enfiler mon uniforme, je juge plus sage de fermer ma fenêtre. C'est qu'elle est encore là en plus. Voyeuse. Voilà. Une fois habillé, retour à la cuisine. Le café est prêt, je m'en sers une tasse et m'installe. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je sors de la maison, direction le Q.G. Encore une journée pleine de surprises et de rebondissements qui commence. Décidément, ma vie n'est qu'un tourbillon d'aventures trépidantes. Me voici devant la porte de monn bureau préféré. En même temps j'en ai qu'un. Que je suis drôle ce matin. Vraiment désopilant. Mes chers collègues sont déjà là, comme d'habitude. Ah non. Riza n'est pas là. Curieux, elle est la première normalement.

Quelque part ça m'arrange. J'aurais un peu de répit avant qu'elle ne m'enterre sous un quintal de dossiers. Ouf ! Ca fait du bien de s'asseoir. Je contemple mon bureau encore vierge de toute paperasse. S'il pouvait rester comme ça toute la journée. Oh mais non, ça n'irait pas. Sur quoi je dormirais s'il n'y a pas de dossiers ? Je jette un oeil à la pendule murale. Mon lieutenant a quand même cinq minutes de retard. Venant d'elle qui est la ponctualité incarnée ça m'étonne et m'inquiète un peu. Aurait-elle eu un souci ce matin ? Dois-je l'appeler pour savoir ?

" _Oh doucement Mustang. D'où est-ce que tu t'affole comme ça ? Ce ne sont que cinq petites minutes._"

C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi je m'affole ? Je devrais en profiter au contraire. Parce que dès qu'elle arrivera, je n'aurais plus une minute à mwa. Riza et sa maladie des dossiers, je vous jure ! Je suis prêt à parier mon rang colonel que si je meurs, elle me confectionnera un cerceuil tapissé de pages de dossiers. Il en aura peut-être la couleur. Elle serait même fichue de me demander d'en signer l'intérieur. Ah la la la. Les cinq minutes ne sont pas loin de devenir un quart d'heure de retard. Oh alors là ma poulette, tu va l'entendre pendant un moment cette histoire de retard. Foi de Mustang, elle qui ronchonne chaque fois que je suis pas à l'heure ...

" C'est étrange, le lieutenant Hawkeye n'est toujours pas là." fait Fuery.

Sans blague ça alors ? J'avais pas remarqué dis donc. Heureusement que derrière ces pare-brises se cachent des yeux d'aigles.

" Oui c'est pas normal. C'est toujours elle qui rapplique en premier." ajouta Havoc.

Sont en forme aujourd'hui. Pourtant, ça m'intrigue moi aussi. Nouveau coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Vingt minutes de retard. Là ça devient flippant. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est pas possible autrement. Sans plus attendre, j'attrape le téléphone et compose son numéro. Ca sonne. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Cinq fois et pas de réponse. Je raccroche, de plus en plus inquiet.

" On devrait aller voir." suggéra Falman.

" En route messieurs." dis-je.

On se lève en même temps. Si c'est pas une équipe soudée ça. Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvons devant la demeure d'Hawkeye. Fuery frappe. Seuls les aboiements de Black Hayate nous répondent. Riza ne l'emmène pas toujours avec elle. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle aurait dû cette fois. Surtout que le chien se met à chouiner.

" Fuery, crochetez-moi cette serrure." ordonnais-je.

Le sergent obtempère, et se met à traficoter la serrure. Je me demande où est-ce qu'il a appris ça. En tout cas, aucune serrure ne lui résiste. Une minute après, la porte s'ouvre. On entre, ignorant Hayate.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Vous êtes là ?" lance Havoc.

Silence radio. Il relance son appel, en vain. Nous décidons d'inspecter la maison.

Ca me fait drôle de me retrouver chez elle. J'y avais jamais mis les pieds, et entre nous, j'aurais préféré que ça se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. L'appartement est empli de son parfum, et sérieux ça me chavire. Bizarre. J'entends gémir. C'est Black Hayate, qui me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

" Elle n'est pas là." m'annonce Breda, qui se tient à bonne distance du chien.

Je continue à fixer Hayate, qui gémit plus fort. Il veut me dire quelque chose. Je me penche vers lui au moment où les autres arrivent au salon.

" Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta maîtresse pas vrai ?" dis-je.

" Wooooouuuuuuh !" me réponds Hayate.

" Et c'est grave on dirait." continuais-je.

Hayate me darde de ses yeux noirs, sans cesser de gémir. Je lui caresse la tête, pour le consoler. J'ai l'impression de lire un message dans ses pupilles :

" _Retrouve-là. Retrouve maman s'il te plaît. Fais vite elle est en danger._"

Troublant. Serais-je capable de lire dans les pensées d'un chien ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne me plaît pas tout ça. Mais alors pas du tout. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je lui réponds :

" Entendu."

Hayate paraît plus rassuré tout d'un coup. Etrange communication que nous venons d'avoir là. J'avais pas tort tout à l'heure : la journée promet des surprises. Bonnes ou mauvaises, ça on verra. Ca a mal commencé. Je me relève. Puis poussé par un sentiment curieux, je vais voir la chambre de mon lieutenant. Je ne suis jamais venu ici, pourtant je sais où elle est. Je m'arrête un cours instant, sachant que je vais entrer plus profondément dans l'intimité de Riza.

J'inspire et m'avance. Dingue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore là. Qu'elle me surveille. Du calme lieutenant. Je n'irais pas voir dans vos sous-vêtements si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. Quoique ... héhéhé. J'effleure la commode du bout des doigts. Un sentiment de bien-être me submerge. J'ai la sensation d'être le bienvenu ici. On me laisse entrer, explorer les lieux. Avec respect ça va de soi.

Le lit est fait, rien ne semble déplacé. J'entends mes subordonnés qui viennent voir ce que je fabrique. Je sors avant qu'ils n'entrent, et ferme la porte. Bizarrement je n'ai pas envie qu'ils voient sa chambre. Comme si j'avais peur qu'ils la souillent avec leurs yeux. C'est stupide je sais, mais la chambre m'apparaît soudain comme un sanctuaire, où n'est pas qui veut qui peut entrer.

Un temple, où il manque la grande prêtresse.

" Vous avez trouvé des indices colonel ?" interroge Falman.

J'ai encore une main sur la poignée, et l'autre contre la porte. Je ne parviens pas à m'en détacher, à quitter ce havre de paix. Le retour à la réalité me fait l'effet d'une douche glacée.

" Non. Le lieutenant a vraisemsablement quitté son domicile normalement. Le problème a dû se produire sur le trajet." dis-je.

" Dans ce cas, refaisons son trajet." propose Havoc.

" Allez-y, j'arrive."

Ils me regardent avec un certain étonnement, puis s'éloignent. Hayate me rejoint. Le gardien du temple. Je m'accroupis à nouveau, et lui prends la tête entre les mains. Voilà que la connexion homme-chien recommence :

" _Je t'ai laissé entrer ici, mais n'oublie pas ce que j'attends de toi. Tu dois me ramener maman, autrement, jamais plus tu n'aura accès à ces lieux._"

Ouh ! C'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Et moi, je commence à penser que je deviens barje. On ne va pas tarder à me passer une chemise blanche avec de longues manches qui se nouent dans le dos.

" Je te la ramènerais ne t'inquiète pas Hayate. Je t'en fais la promesse." dis-je.

" _Bien. Va à présent._"

Hayate se libère de mes mains, et va jusqu'à la porte laissée ouverte. Je me relève. En passant j'aperçois la salle de bain. En pensant qu'elle se baigne ici, nue ... ça me fait des frissons partout. Encore pire que la chambre. J'ai envie d'y entrer. J'avance une main vers la porte. Des aboiements furieux me ramènent sur terre. Hayate tire sur mon uniforme.

" Attends ! Laisse-moi voir !" protestais-je.

" _Pas question. Tu as une mission et pas beaucoup de temps. Va-t-en ou je me fâche._"

Je soupire. Ok je m'en vais. Ce sera pour une autre fois. Hayate me regarde partir, et me lance un dernier wouaf d'encouragement. Trop sympa. Les collègues me dévisagent pour savoir ce qui me prends. Je les ignore. Dès l'instant où j'ai franchi le seuil, la réalité m'a sauté au visage, assez cruellement. Riza avait besoin de mon aide, et moi je restais là bêtement dans son appartement, à regarder la poussière tomber. Non mais vraiment ! C'est que ... ça a m'a fait vraiment bizarre d'entrer là. Un peu comme si on m'y attendait.

Je regarde une dernière fois la demeure de Riza. Puis nous refaisons le trajet qu'elle a dû emprunter. Les premiers temps, rien d'anormal. Par contre, c'est en passant près d'un immeuble que ça devient intéressant. Car nous y trouvons un beau désordre. Poubelles renversées, et sutout ... des impacts de balles. Je suis déjà sûr que c'est Riza qui a tiré. Donc, on l'a agressée. Enlevée même.

Une rage comme jamais je n'en avait ressentie se déversa tel un torrent dans mes veines. Riza ... mon garde du corps, mon meilleur soutien et mon soldat le plus dévoué. Enlevée. On me l'a prise. On m'en a privé, séparé.

QUI A OSE FAIRE CA QUE JE LUI ECLATE LA TRONCHE ?

Je remarque à peine mes subordonnés qui examinent les lieux. Je vois rouge. Ou plutôt orangé. Comme le feu que je manipule. Ca gronde en moi, comme un volcan prêt à exploser. Ca ne demande qu'à sortir. Machinalement, mon majeur rejoint mon pouce, dans les deux mains. Je sais bien que ça ne servirait à rien de tout faire cramer là maintenant, pourtant ça me démange.

" Colonel ?"

Oui c'est moi. Je ne suis pas disponible actuellement, car trop occupé à tout faire flamber. Laissez-moi un message après le claquement de doigts sonore. Et priez pour que je sois de meilleure humeur.

" Qu'y-a-t-il adjudant Falman ?" répondis-je.

" On a retrouvé des balles. A première vue ça correspondrait à celles utilisées par le lieutenant." me dit-il.

C'est moi où ils ont tous une gare de retard aujourd'hui ? Mais bien sûr que ce sont les siennes, qui d'autre aurait pu faire un carton ici ! C'est pas vrai !

" _Du calme Roy, il ne fait que son travail. Lui au moins._" pensais-je.

" Bien. Je vous remercie. D'autres indices ?" répondis-je d'une voix calme, en dépit de ma fureur interne.

" Non mon colonel." répond Falman.

" Rompez."

Il rejoint les autres.

" Il faut reconnaître qu'il encaisse ça plutôt bien." fait Havoc.

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" s'étonne Breda.

" Chais pas ... j'aurais qu'il serait plus en colère que ça. Une intuition."

Tu intuitionne bien mon petit. Je suis effectivement plus en colère qu'il n'y paraît.

Beaucoup plus en colère. Infiniment plus en rogne. En un mot comme en cent, fou de rage. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça donne. Pour vous aider, pensez à un volcan en pleine éruption. Parce que vous en serez loin. Moi, c'est dix volcans qui pètent en même temps qui serait plus proche de ce que je ressens.

Encore que.


	2. Unissons nos forces

C'est pas possible. Ca va faire un mois que Riza a disparu, et toujours aucune piste sérieuse. Je commence à désespérer. Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Il nous faudrait un miracle. Soudain, on frappe à ma porte.

" Entrez." lancé-je d'une voix morne.

" Bonjour colonel."

Cette voix ... je lève la tête, pour découvrir une tête blonde avec deux grands yeux dorés qui me regardent.

" Edward !" dis-je.

Il fronce un sourcil.

" On dirait que c'est la première fois que vous me voyez." dit-il.

L' Ultimate Alchemist ! Pour une fois il tombe à pic. Sa force est pile ce qu'il me faut. Moi qui voulais un miracle. Comme quoi, parfois il suffit de demander.

" Je vous amène le rapport de ma dernière mission." reprend-il en me tendant un bloc d'au moins trente pages.

Ce qu'il y a de bien ici, c'est qu'on ne manque pas de lecture. Je prend son rapport.

" Assied-toi Edward. J'ai à te parler." repris-je.

Il plisse les yeux, s'attendant sans doute à des remontrances. Mais je ne suis pas fou. Depuis qu'il a atteint le stade ultime de l'alchimie (1), je ne m'amuse plus à le provoquer. Il m'a déjà brisé tous les carreaux, manquant de me faire exploser la cafetière.

" Je vous écoute." dit-il une fois installé.

" Je n'irais pas par six chemins. Le lieutenant Hawkeye a disparu il y a un mois." annoncé-je.

Edward hausse les sourcils.

" Vous avez des indices ?" demande-t-il.

" Pas le moindre. C'est pour cette raison que je sollicite ton aide."

Heureusement, nos relations se sont bien améliorées depuis qu'il a joué les anges-gardiens pour moi (2).

" Entendu. Par quoi on commence ?" questionne-t-il.

Je suis soulagé. Je me lève et je précède. Dans le couloir, je croise le colonel Lyle, qui ne peut pas me piffer. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué Ed, un peu en retrait.

" Tiens, voilà la bougie ambulante. Toujours en train de flemmarder, c'est à se demander comment t'as fait pour devenir colonel. Tu les as soudoyé ou quoi ?" lance le rouquin.

" Grrrrrrr !" entendis-je à côté de moi.

C'est Edward qui a surgi, les yeux allumés et auréolé d'or. Lyle pâlit en le découvrant. Depuis qu'il nous a fait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs en combattant sa soeur jumelle, tout le monde en a peur. Il a tellement de puissance à présent. Et aussi, tous pensent que c'est mon second garde du corps. Edward leur fait plus peur qu' Hawkeye, pourtant déjà crainte.

" Euh ... hm ! Exc ... excusez-moi Ultimate, je ne voulais pas offenser votre colonel." bredouille Lyle.

Un sphère lumineuse apparaît dans sa main gauche.

" NON NON ! Pardon !" s'écrie Lyle, les mains tendues.

" FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMP D'ICI AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE !" crie Edward.

Lyle décampe aussitôt. Ed sourit et se calme. La lumière disparaît.

" Meric beaucoup Edo." dis-je.

" Pas de quoi, ça m'amuse des fois." me lance Edward.

Ce petit intermède passé, je l'amène sur les lieux où Riza est supposée s'être fait agressée. Naturellement, tout a été rangé depuis. Edward s'agenouille et examine le sol. Je le laisse faire, espérant de tout coeur qu'il trouvera quelque chose. Tout à coup, il frappe dans ses mains. Un étrange cercle de transmutation apparaît. Ed garde les mains dessus. Je vois alors quelque chose se faire attirer par le cercle.

D'où est-ce que ça sort ? Le cercle est désactivé. Edward le fait disparaître, et ma ramasser ce qu'il a trouvé.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandé-je.

" Un médaillon." annonce Edward en me le donnant.

Je découvre un petit pendentif en argent, qui a la forme d'un papillon. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ? Ed me demande si ça me dit quelque chose. J'acquiesce, tentant de rassembler mes souvenirs. Hélas, je suis pour l'heure incapable de me souvenir du visage du propriétaire de ce bijou.

"Comment l'as-tu découvert ?" demandé-je en portant mon regard sur l'Ultimate.

" Par le cercle que vous avez vu. En me concentrant sur le lieutenant, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il me ramène tout ce qui s'est passé ici quand elle s'y trouvait. C'est du magnétisme en fait." explique Edward.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout enregistré. Les connaissances d'Ed sont plus vastes que celles de n'importe qui sur cette terre. Je réalise alors que nous ne savons encore pas grand-chose sur l'alchimie. Cette science recèle plus de mystères qu'on ne pense.

" Au moins toi, tu as trouvé un indice. Dès que je me saurais souvenu à qui appartient ce médaillon, nous saurons sans doute qui a kidnappé Riza." dis-je en rangeant le bijou.

Riza ouvre difficilement les yeux. Elle a tellement faim. Et son corps lui fait si mal.

" Bien réveillé petite idiote ?" entends-elle.

Son ravisseur.

" Allez vous faire pendre." réplique Riza.

Ca lui vaut un coup de poing, évidemment. Encore un. Son kidnappeur la prends pour son souffre-douleur depuis qu'elle est ici. Ca fait combien de temps que le lieutenant est là ? Elle l'ignore. Ce qu'elle sait en revanche, c'est que la personne qui l'a amenée ici en veut énormément à Roy. Riza sait pourquoi. C'est tellement stupide comme motif. Mais quand on est dingue, on l'est jusqu'au bout.

" Ton précieux colonel ne viendra pas te sauver. Il se soucie de toi comme d'un vieux trognon de pomme."

" Si vous le touchez, je vous tue." avertit Riza, sur le sol.

L'autre éclate de rire, et lui dit j'en doute. Riza s'est beaucoup affaiblie. Elle est dans un sale état. Des bleus et des contusions partout, du sang sur les vêtements, affamée ...

" Allez, je te laisse crétine. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt que tu t'es fait avoir." conclut son ravisseur.

La porte de la pièce où on la retient se ferme. Riza se retrouve seule. Elle essaie à nouveau de se libérer ses liens qui entravent ses poignets. En vain. Le lieutenant est à bout de forces, et mains sont meurtries par les cordes.

" _Je sais que vous viendrez colonel. Je vous fait confiance._" pense-t-elle.

Edward et moi sommes de retour au Q.G. L'inspection de la demeure de Riza n'a rien donné. Assi à mon bureau, je contemple le papillon d'argent.

"_ Je suis sûr que je connais la personne qui a porté ce pendentif. Je dois absolument m'en souvenir, il le faut, pour Riza._" pensais-je.

Malheureusement, j'ai beau forcer rien ne me vient. Je pousse un soupir exaspéré et envoie tous les dossiers faire leur baptême de l'air.

" C'est malin." commente sobrement Edward.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Edward se lève et commence à ramasser les papiers épart. Je décide d'en faire autant. Nous les rangeons en silence. Puis Ed saisit le médaillon qu'il tends à la hauteur des yeux.

" Vous êtes bien trop concerné par cette histoire, et ça se comprend. Voyons ... ce bijou a certainement appartenu à une femme. Si vous l'avez connue, et galopeur de jupons comme vous êtes, je pencherais pour une ancienne conquête" dit-il.

" Possible." dis-je laconique.

Edward darde ses yeux couleur miel sur moi.

" Bon. Tâchons de savoir qui c'est. Vous allez commencer par vous détendre. Parce que plus vous stressez, plus ça bloque votre mémoire. Allez-y, asseyez-vous et respirez calmement." reprend-il.

" Je ne crois pas que ..."

" ASSIS !"

Ses yeux s'allument, et je m'assois automatiquement. Il reprend une couleur d'yeux normale. Puis il vient se poser sur la table en face de moi.

" Bien. Maintenant, fermez les yeux et inspirez profondément. Concentrez-vous sur votre respiration. Je vais vous aider." continua-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux avec réticence, avant d'inspirer. Ed pose se mains autour de ma tête. Je rouvre les yeux, surpris. Il fronce les sourcils, m'intimant ainsi de refermer les paupières. Ce que je fait. Je distingue un éclat doré. J'ai l'impression de m'endormir.

" Pensez à une chose agréable, qui vous plaît." fait-il.

J'entends sa voix comme si elle était assez loin. Curieux. La chose agréable à penser me vient immédiatement à l'esprit. C'est un endroit calme, accueillant, où je me sent bien. Cet endroit, c'est la maison de Riza. J'en visualise l'intéreur, et j'arrive presque à sentir son parfum.

" A présent, tâchez de voir dans votre esprit le médaillon qu'on a trouvé." fait Edward.

Image d'un papillon argenté qui volette dans l'appartement. Je le suis. La bestiole arrive au salon. Une femme est posée sur le canapé. Elle est blonde, c'est Riza. Le papillon se pose sur son cou. Non, ce n'est pas mon lieutenant. Ses cheveux sont devenus châtains, et sont mi-longs. Ca y est, je vois son visage. Des yeux noisettes en amande, les traits fins, le teint clair. Elle a du charme. Son nom ... son nom ne me revient pas ... une minute ... J'entends une voix. C'est la mienne. J'appelle cette fille.

" Jessica." dis-je.

Edward me relâche, j'ouvre les yeux. Son regard est interrogateur.

" Maintenant je sais qui c'est. Elle s'appelle Jessica Whittlefield, et c'est bien une ex." annoncé-je.

" Vous croyez que c'est elle qui a enlevé le lieutenant?"

" Ca ne suprendrait pas. Cette fille a un grain."

Ed attends patiemment la suite.

" Son problème, c'est qu'elle est d'une jalousie maladive. A un point qui peut l'entraîner loin. Jessica ne supportait pas que j'adresse seulement la parole à une autre. J'avais toujours droit à des scènes après. Au début, ce n'était pas bien gênant, je pensais qu'elle tenait à moi. Puis elle me piquait des crises de plus en plus souvent, ça a fini par me gonfler et je l'ai plaquée." raconté-je.

" Ca fait un peu léger pour kidnapper quelqu'un." souligne l'Ultimate.

" Pas quand on est capable de frapper une personne juste parce qu'elle me parle. C'est déjà arrivé." révélé-je.

" Carrément ?" s'étonne Ed.

" Oui. Mais en y réfléchissant deux secondes, je comprends qu'elle s'en soit prise à Riza. Elle la détestait, elle nous trouvait trop proches. Je crois que Jessica la jalousait terriblement."

" Ridicule."

J' hausse les épaules. Oui, certainement. Mais quand on a un problème de ce genre, ça paraît presque logique.

" Il faudrait qu'on soit sûr que c'est elle. Après tout, elle a peut-être simplement perdu ce médaillon. Ou alors ce n'est pas le sien." dit Ed.

" Je sais oui. Pour ça il faudrait la retrouver. Or je ne connais pas son adresse."

" Ca a duré combien de temps ce cir ... cette relation ?" interroge Ed.

" Trois semaines environ."

Il secoue lentement la tête, d'un air incrédule.

" Mais comment vous faites pour toujours vous attirer des ennuis avec les femmes ?" lance-t-il.

" Je me le demande." répondis-je.

En attendant, je suis plutôt satisfait. En deux coups de cuillère à pot, Edward a considérablement fait progresser l'enquête. J'en attendais pas moins de lui.

_(1) et (2) : voir L'Ultimate Alchemist et L'impensable ange-gardien._


	3. A feu et à cendres vol 1

**Toujours coincé ce foutu bouton pour les previews. Moi qui croyais que ça venait de ma bécane ... enfin. Bon voilà, je publie le troisième chapitre, sachant que j'ai déjà terminé l'histoire. Donc si vous voulez la suite, faite-moi péter le compteur des reviews.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'ai enfin une idée de l'identité du ravisseur de ma Riza. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _Ma_ Riza ? Tiens, d'où me vient cet instinct possessif ? Riza n'est pas à moi voyons. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens prêt à tout calciner, une fois encore. Moi et Edward, on est en route pour aller interroger des personnes qui ont côtoyé Jessica. Premier arrêt, un bar miteux. Son propriétaire est un ami à elle.

Il paraît surpris de voir débarquer un militaire avec un adolescent. Attends, mon bonhomme, t'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Je m'avance droit vers lui.

" Bonjour. Colonel Mustang, j'ai quelques question à vous poser." dis-je d'emblée.

Je le sens se tendre. Edward lui , se hisse sur l'un des hauts tabourets aligné ua comptoir, et surveille la salle.

" A quel sujet ?" demande le barman.

" Jessica Whittlefield. Vous savez où elle est ?" repris-je d'un ton sec.

" Nan."

" Menteur !"

Clac ! Une table vide à côté s'enflamme. Je repose ma question, en précisant que je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

" Mais je vous dis que j'en sais rien !" proteste le barman.

Nouvelle table qui flambe. Les clients fichent le camp. Je m'éloigne, et continue à tout brûler. Les chaises, les tables, le piano tout y passe.

" Vous comptez attendre qu'il brûle tout ou bien ..." lance Edward qui tourne le dos au barman.

" Non arrêtez ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était y'a une semaine !" s'affole le barman.

" Avec qui ? " interrogé-je.

" Euh ... je sais plus."

Je lance un regard à Edward. Il lance un rayon d'or sur la droite, qui démolit tout le côté du bar, et creuse un gros trou dans le mur. Puis il saute à bas de son siège, et passe derrière le comptoir. En tirant un rideau, il découvre la réserve du bar. Il regarde le propriétaire.

" J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis l' Ultimate Alchemist. Lui comme vous pouvez le voir c'est le Flame Alchemist, et il est pas content du tout. Et moi non plus, parce que je renrtre de mission et que je suis crevé. Avec les conneries de ta copine j'ai même pas pu me reposer." lance-t-il.

Edward balance un nouveau rayon, démolissant complètement la réserve. Puis c'est le sol qui tremble. Des fissures apparaissent dans les murs.

" Alors, tu va nous répondre oui ou non ?" demandais-je en faisant sauter toutes les bouteilles derrière lui, une par une.

" Oui ! Elle était avec trois gars, mas j'en sais pas lus c'est vrai !" panique le barman.

" On te croit." dis-je en commençant à sortir.

En passant près de lui, Edward l'empoigne par le col :

" Si tu tiens pas à finir en statue de pierre, ferme ton clapet ok ?" dit-il en changeant un robinet à pression en pierre.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il s'éclaire comme une guirlande.

" Ou ... oui."

" Bon garçon." reprend-il en lui tapotant la joue.

Nous sortons du bar en flammes. Au suivant de ces personnes. Il s'agit de l'employeur de Jessica. Un couturier il me semble. Nous y voilà. Oh misère ! Il me fait des avances non déguisées le bougre. Edward refoule un fou rire. Maudit gamin ! Il pourrait m'aider ! Je brûle une étagère dans le but de ramener le couturier à la raison.

" Hou monsieur est tout feu tout flamme on dirait ! J'adore !" s'exclame-t-il, l'air excité.

Mer ... credi. Je sens que ça va pas être simple de lui faire peur à celui-là.

" Si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions c'est vous que je crame." menacé-je.

" Oh oui ! Je serais ravi que vous me mettiez le feu, mon beau colonel !"

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Edward qui est plié de rire. BOOUUUH ! Je l'empoigne et le plaque contre un mur. Ensuite, je sors mon arme que je lui colle sous le nez.

" Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu réponds ou je te fais sauter le caisson ?" explosais-je.

Il sourit, et écarte le pistolet.

" Rawr ! Vous êtes plein de fougue dites-moi ! Petit canaillou !"

Je rêve là ! J'hallucine même ! Ed se décide enfin à venir à mon secours. Il saisit un vêtement sur un mannequin, et tire. Le tissu se déchire. Ce qui a pour effet de refroidir le couturier.

" Qu'est-ce vous faites petit vandale !" s'exclame-t-il.

Alors comme ça, il n'aime pas qu'on déchire ses créations. Très bien.

" Moi ? Je crée un nouveau style. La Edward attitude." répond le blondinet.

Sur ce, il déchire tout le vêtement. Le couturier se débat, mais je le maintient fermement.

" Si vous voulez que mon subordonné s'arrête de tout chivailler, dites-moi où est Jessica." dis-je.

" Oh entendu beau brun. A ce qu'il me semble elle vit dans le village à côté de Central. Littleburg, je crois."

" Eh ben voilà quand tu veux."

Je le relâche, il remet un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

" Ed on s'en va !" lancé-je au petit.

" Déjà ? Zut pour une fois que je suis en pleine création artistique." fait-il.

Ce qu'il faut pas entendre. Avant de sortir, je brûle une bonne partie de l'atelier. L'autre pousse une exclamation quelque peu horrifiée. Enfin je crois.

" En tout cas, on peut pas dire que vous n'ayez pas de succès, colonel !" me lance Edward.

" Moi au moins j'en ai !" répliquais-je.

" C'est clair ! Mwarf hahahaha !"

Je donne l'adresse au chauffeur. Il est deux heures de l'après-midi quand on y arrive. Et le ventre de l'Ultimate m'informe bruyamment qu'il serait judicieux de faire une pause déjeuner. Pis mwa aussi j'ai faim. Nous entrons dans un snack, où nous commandons des sandwichs. Ed me regarde comme si j'étais zinzin.

" Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vais me contenter d'un maigre sandwich ? " me fait-il.

Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il mange comme quatre ce gosse. Comment un si petit bidule peut-il avoir autant d'appétit ? Evidemmment je garde mes réflexions pour moi.

" Tu n'as qu'à commander autre chose. A tes frais ça va de soi." rétorquais-je en m'appuyant au comptoir.

" Avec plaisir, puisque c'est l'armée qui paie !" sourit-il.

Flûte et clarinette, il a raison en plus. Va falloir que je surveille sa commande, si je veux pas encore me faire remonter les bretelles. Le petit commande des frites, plus des beignets de poulets et une salade. Je ne m'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds en entendant son menu.

" Et en dessert, deux tartelettes aux cerises et une à la fraise." termine-t-il.

Ce sera tout ? Le restaurateur me demande ce que je veux.

" Une part de flan." répondis-je.

La commande passée, on se trouve une table et on s'y pose. Je note que la plupart des clients nous jettent des coups d'oeil. En particulier deux jeunes filles qui doivent tout juste être majeures. Elle me font des petits coucous. Je souris par habitude.

" Casanova et Don Juan peuvent aller se rhabiller avec vous en scène." me lance Edward avec un sourire amusé.

Mouais. Mais mon esprit est surtout occupé par mon lieutenant. J'espère que cette garce de Whittlefield la traite correctement. Autrement je lui fait sa fête de la Saint-Jean, avec un beau barbecue. J'espère qu'elle aime le bronzage.

" Oh du calme colonel ! Il vous a rien fait ce beignet de poulet !" fait Ed, me ramenant sur terre.

" Hein quoi ?"

" Le beignet. Pis qui c'est vous a dit que vous pouviez en prendre ? " répond l'Ultimate.

Je remarque qu'effectivement, je suis en train de dépiauter un malheureux beignet de poulet.

" Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est l'armée qui paie. J'appartiens à l'armée, je suis colonel, donc j'ai le droit d'en prendre si ça me chante." réliquais-je.

" Oh lui hé ! Lâchez-moi ça tout de suite avant que je vous transmute en beignet."

Sur ce, il me chourave le mien. Non mais ! Je le lui reprend d'un coup de fourchette. Edward saisit un couteau qu'il plante dedans et m'arrache.

" Edward !" fis-je l'air menaçant.

" Colonel." répondit-il sur le même ton.

On se défie du regard, chacun un couvert dans le beignet. Ensuite, on tire de notre côté en même temps, séparant l'aliment en deux.

" Bon ben comme ça au moins, c'est réglé." dis-je en levant ma moitié.

Ed avale la sienne, et attrape la coupelle qui contient les autres pour les mettre à l'abri. Je secoue la tête, et mange ma part. Nous terminons de déjeuner, et reprenons notre enquête. Le village n'est pas bien grand. Nous interrogeons les voisins. Personne ne semble savoir où cette fille de malheur se trouve.

Ah si, une vieille dame prétends qu'elle a rejoint une villle voisine pour trouver du boulot. Elle en avait un pourtant. Quelle inconstance. Je retrouve Ed, et l'informe de ma découverte.

" Moi ces trajets en voiture ça m'ennuie. Renvoyez votre chauffeur, on y va à ma façon. En plus ce sera plus rapide." déclare-t-il.

" Comme tu le sens."

J'ordonne au soldat de retourner à Central. Puis je me tourne vers Ed, attendant la suite.

" J'espère que vous n'avez pas le mal de l'air, colonel." sourit-il.

A vrai dire, je l'espère moi aussi. Le blondinet s'avance vers moi, saisit mes poignets qu'il passe autour de sa taille, et décolle brutalement.

" Ourf ! Doucement Ultimate !" lâchais-je.

" Petite nature."

" Et c'est toi qui me dit ça. A ce que je sache, même ma nature est plus grande que toi."

Erreure fatale. Pour se venger, Ed se renverse. Je retrouve ainsi le dos au-dessus du vide, la tête en bas. Suprême malaise. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, monsieur se met à faire des vrilles. C'est qu'il vole vite en plus.

" WOOOOOAAAAAH ! Arrête je vais finir par vomir !" m'exclamais-je.

Il se remet à l'endroit. Ouf. Je me sens mieux. Mine de rien, ça fait bizarre de se retrouver en l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'on est haut quand même. Les voitures ne sont plus que des points. Impressionnant. Ed se met à descendre. Je n'aime pas du tout être à la verticale comme ça. Les toits de la villes apparaissent. Mon pilote avise un coin où on pourra se poser sans se faire remarquer. Que c'est bon de sentir le plancher des vaches sous ses pieds.

Nous marchons dans la ville, à la recherche du dernier lieu de travail de Jessica. Le voici. Un bar-tabac. Edward décrète qu'il préfère m'attendre dehors. Il a raison. A peine suis-je entré que ça sens déjà le brûlé. La caissière me regarde plus que paniquée.

" Jessica a démissionné. Pitié ne me tuez pas !" implore-t-elle.

Des larmes commencent à couler. Ah je déteste voir une femme pleurer. Ca a le don de me désarmer complètement. Je lui essuie ses larmes gentiment.

" Mais non, je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Je me suis peut-être un peu emporté. Excusez-moi."

" Snif ?"

Mon petit sourire assortit aux excuses finit par la rassurer. Elle m'assure qu'elle n'a pas vu Jessica depuis un bon moment. Toutefois, elle me révèle un détail étrange. Selon elle, Jessica aurait fait partie d'une espèce de secte.

" J'ai bien vu qu'elle changeait. Même si elle ne bossait pas là depuis longtemps, je la connaissais bien. On était amies Jess et moi, c'est moi qui lui avait trouvé cette place." raconte-t-elle.

" Vous souvenez-vous du nom de cette secte ?" demandais-je.

" Euh ... Sanren ou Sangaren ... un truc dans ce genre."

J'hoche la tête, puis appelle :

" Edward !"

Le blond entre, et jette un oeil relativement indifférent aux dégâts.

" Tu ... peux réparer ?" demandais-je.

" Z'êtes pas croyable vous. Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'irréfléchi après ça." réplique-t-il.

Ed fait taire les flammes, avant de propager une enveloppe d'or quiremet tout à neuf.

" Et voilà ! Tout est intact. Et encore une fois : je suis désolé." dis-je en me tournant vers la cassière, à qui je fais un baise-main.

Elle rosit. Nous partons, je lui fais un dernier signe de la main pour achever de la calmer.

" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose en terrorisant cette pauvre enfant ?" questionne Ed.

" Oui. Jessica fait partie d'une secte, Sanren ou Sangaren. Nous allons voir ce qu'il en est à la bibliothèque de Central." répondis-je.

" C'est parti !"

Je m'accroche à nouveau à lui, et il décolle aussi doucement que la première fois. Désireux de ne pas l'inciter à faire de nouvelles cabrioles, j'évite de lui faire une remarque. D'autant plus que voler n'a pas l'air si désagréable en fin de compte.


	4. Sanguêren

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur la secte dont fait partie le ravisseur de Riza.Merci pour les reviews et continuez ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Les gens qui passent devant la bibliothèque nous voient littéralement tomber du ciel. Certains poussent des cris de surprise, auquel nous ne faisons pas attention. Sans plus attendre, je monte les marches, suivi d'Edward. Pas besoin qu'on se présente à l'accueil, nous sommes suffisamment connus.

" Bonjour colonel ! M. Edward !" lance la bibliothécaire.

" Bonjour Natacha. Auriez-vous des ouvrages traitant des sectes ?" demandé-je.

" Oui, sur la gauche, troisième rangée."

" Merci bien."

Nous y rendons, et commençons à chercher des livres. Malheureusement, il y en a un bon paquet. Nous allons être obligé de les examiner un par un.

" _L'origine des sectes ... Le pouvoir des gourous ... Les plus grandes sectes du Moyen-Âge ..._ celle qu'on cherche est peut-être là-dedans ?" hasarde Ed, en lévitation à la hauteur de la quatrième rangée.

" Regardons toujours." répondis-je.

Il me passe le livre, que je pose par terre. Je continue ensuite les recherches. J'attrape deux autres livres, puis Edward remet les pieds sur le plancher. Nous allons commencer par regarder ce qu'on trouve dans ces bouquins-là.

" Dites, ce serait pas plutôt Sanguêren le nom de cette secte ?" me demande Edward au bout d'une heure.

" Peut-être. La fille n'était pas très sûre. Pourquoi ?" répondis-je.

" Tout simplement parce que ça fait plusieurs fois que je croise ce nom."

L'alchimiste se lève, et disparaît entre les rayons. Il en revient un court instant après, avec un autre livre, dont la couleur me déplaît fortement. Rouge comme le sang. Je déteste cette couleur. Elle me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je jette un nom au titre du livre.

" _Sanguêren, la secte du sang._"

Ca commence fort. Edward l'ouvre, et commence à le lire. Je le vois soudain ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés. Il tourne les pages rapidement, et s'arrête vers le milieu. Il pâlit à présent. Il commence à me faire peur ce gamin.

" Tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé un sacré morceau." lancé-je.

" Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. J'espère que vous avez l'estomac bien accroché colonel." répond-il.

Houlà. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai peur pour ma Riza. Voilà que je recommence avec les "ma Riza". J'incite Ed à me révéler la teneur de ce bouquin qui le fait chanher de couleur. Le petit inspire un coup avant d'annoncer :

" _Les Sanguêren sont des adaptes de la secte aussi connue sous le nom de Secte Rouge. Existant depuis cinq siècles, elle serait encore en vigueur de nos jours, en dépit du nombre de ses victimes. Créée au quinzième siècle ( on ignore la date exacte) cette secte regroupait d'abord des nobles, adorateurs d'une divinité antique, remise au goût du jour après le voyage en orient de son fondateur. La divinité s'appelle Sanguêr, déesse de la lune et des ténèbres. Ses fidèles lui prêtent allégeance en offrant un peu de leur sang, et en buvant une coupe contenant un peu de celui de chacun des membres de la secte._"

Berk ! Faut être malade pour boire le sang de quelqu'un ! Je n'ose pas imaginer la suite. Edward tourne à nouveau les pages, pour en venir au plus drôle.

" C'est là qu'on va rire." annonce-t-il en me coulant un regard.

Je n'en doute pas. Vas-y je suis prêt. Enfin je crois.

" _Le culte des Sanguêren passe par une pratique particulière, qu'ils nomment Nekh-ânh-manep, la fontaine de sang. Il s'agit en fait d'un sacrifice à Sanguêr, où ils vident la victime de son liquide vital pour l'offrir à la déesse._"

L'Ultimate marque un temps d'arrêt. Un sacrifice il a dit ? Mon trouillomètre monte d'un cran là. Déjà que ça avait bien commencé. Il m'interroge du regard pour savoir si je veux connaître la suite. J'acquiesce en silence, néanmoins inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il va m'annoncer.

" _Les Sanguêrent n'offrent qu'un seul type de victime à leur déesse. Des êtres humains, hommes ou femmes, blonds. La couleur de leurs cheveux évoque le soleil contre lequel Sanguêr se bat chaque nuit. Ainsi, Sanguêr triomphe des enfants du soleil._"

Je suis tétanisé par ce que je viens d'entendre. Ces malades mentaux boivent du sang, et en plus ils pratiquent le sacrifice humain. Mon dieu ... Riza ... Riza est blonde ! Ils l'ont kidnappée pour la sacrifier à leur stupide divinité ! Heureusement que je suis assis, sinon je crois que je serais allé dire bonjour au parquet lustré. Déjà que je me sens mal après avoir entendu ces révélations.

Quelle horreur ! Mais comment peut-on être atteint à ce point ?

" J'ai oublié de vous dire ..." reprend Ed.

Quoi encore ? Ils dévorent leur victime après le sacrifice ?

" On reconnaît les membres de cette secte à un bijou qu'ils portent. Un papillon en argent."

Un ... mais alors ... on vu juste depuis le début. Jessica est une adepte des Sanguêren, preuve en est son bijou retrouvé par Edward. Elle a kidnappé Riza, sûrement avec l'aide de ces confrère écarlates, pour l'offrir à leur foutue déesse.

Je vais m'évanouir je crois. De l'air. Il me faut de l'air. Je me lève. Oouuh ça tangue. Je fais un pas, puis sombre dans l'inconscience. Une forte odeur me ramène peu après parmi les conscients. Je découvre les visages des bibliothécaires et d'Edward penchés sur moi.

" Kessissépassé ?" demandé-je.

" Z'êtes tombés dans les choux." réponds Edward.

Je me redresse. Tout me revient en mémoire : la secte, le sacrifice, Riza ... j'ai mal à la tête. Je réclame une aspirine. C'est Kathie, la seconde bibliothécaire qui va me la chercher. C'est une vrai castatrophe cette affaire. Dire que je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple vengeance ! Au fond, c'est bien de ça qu' il s'agit : Jessica va se venger de Riza par le biais de sa maudite secte. On me tends un verre. L'aspirine m'apporte un répit le temps que je la boive. Puis je me relève, soutenu par tout ce beau monde. On me conduit à une chaise, où je m'affale.

Ed renvoie les filles.

" Il y a encore un détail dont je dois vous faire part, colonel. Dites-moi quand vous pourrez l'entendre." annonce le blondinet.

" Au point où j'en suis ... vas-y." soupirais-je.

" Le fameux ... sacrifice, a lieu tous les mois, en accord avec la pleine lune. Si je ne me trompe pas, la prochaine est dans un peu moins d'une semaine."

" Combien de jours exactement ?"

" Quatre."

Formidable. Quatre jours pour empêcher ces débiles profonds de vider mon lieutenant de son sang. Quand je vois que jusque-là, personne n'est foutu de me dire où est passé cette ... ce monstre de Whittlefield, j'ai bon espoir quand à la localisation du lieu de culte. Je pousse un énorme soupir. Ed me pose une main sur l'épaule.

" On va y arriver, ne vous en faites pas."

" Je l'espère Edward, je l'espère de tout coeur."

" Je vais continuer à lire le livre des Sanguêren, peut-être qu'on y trouvera comment localiser leur lieu de culte. Vous devriez aller respirer un peu d'air frais en attendant." reprend l'Ultimate.

" Je ne te savais si soucieux de mon bien-être, Ed."

" Je n'ai surtout aucune envie que vous vous évanouissiez dans mes jambes. Parce que moi, je vous réveille à coups de claques."

Je souris, amusé, et m'en vais prendre l'air un instant. Je m'assois sur les marches de la bibliothèque. Cette histoire danse la conga dans ma tête. J'ai atrocement peur pour mon lieutenant. C'est que j'en ai besoin quand même. Puis j'ai fait une promesse. Certes c'était à un chien, mais je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

" _Je vous en supplie, pas ma Riza. Prenez-moi plutôt à sa place, j'ai fait bien plus de choses horribles qu'elle. Si quelqu'un mérite de mourir ici c'est moi._" pensais-je.

Le soleil perce à travers les nuages et m'éclaire, comme si quelqu'un là-haut me répondait. Les gens me regardent, étonnés par ce spectacle. Ca doit faire bizarre de voir quelqu'un éclairé de la sorte. Non non, je suis pas un ange, loin de là. Si vous voulez en voir un, attendez que je délivre mon lieutenant. Elle sûr que c'est un ange. Je souris. Voilà que je la vois comme une envoyée divine. Remarquez, si elle voulait bien sourire de temps à autre, et surtout enlever sa fichue barette, je suis convaincu qu'elle aurait vraiment l'air d'un ange.

" _Eh bé Roy qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'intéresse à ta subordonnée ?_"

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Jusqu'ici, nos relations ont été plus que platoniques. Rasoir même. Pourtant ... quand on y réfléchit elle n'est pas dénuée de charme la Hawkeye. Une petite frimousse toute mignonne, limite enfantine, des yeux couleur chocolat, ou caramel selon l'envie, des lèvres roses qu'on dirait des bonbons ... Riza m'apparaît tout à coup comme une friandise dans laquelle je mordrais volontiers. Ca me surprends. Si je me mets à fantasmer sur ma subordonnée maintenant. Ah la la la. Je soupire à nouveau. Pourvu qu'elle aille bien. La savoir entre les mains d'une dingo pareille me donne des sueurs froides.

En même qu'une démangeaison familière au niveau des doigts. Alors comme ça les Sanguêren aiment le rouge. Ben j'espère qu'ils aiment aussi l'orangé, ma couleur favorite. De toutes manières, qu'ils l'aiment ou non ils vont en bouffer. Et plus souvent qu'à leur tour, foi de Mustang.

J'entends descendre les marches. C'est l'Ultimate. J'espère qu'il a de meilleures nouvelles à m'annoncer. Pas envie de refaire une syncope, surtout pas en pleine rue.

" J'ai trouvé plusieurs points qu'on pourrait inspecter." commence-t-il en s'asseyant à ma droite.

" Du genre ?" questionnais-je.

" De vieilles églises abandonnées, des cryptes et même des grottes. Toutes ont reçus la visite des Sanguêren au cours de ce siècle. Peut-être que certaines sont encore utilisées."

" Plus pour longtemps, fais-moi confiance."

" Je n'ai aucun doute concernant le déroulement de notre visite. Laissez m'en un peu, c'est tout ce que je demande." réponds-il.

" Pas de problème. Je t'écoute, par quoi on commence ?"

" Eh bien, les Sanguêren existent sous forme de groupuscules, avec un lieu de culte attitré. Ils ne se réunissent tous ensemble que deux fois par an, au printemps et à l'hiver. Le reste du temps ils sont séparés. Comme on ignore à quel groupe appartient Jessica, on va devoir jeter un oeil à tous ceux de la région." explique Ed.

" Tu en a répertorié combien ?"

" Sept."

" Très bien. On les désintègrera tous jusqu'à qu'on retrouve le lieutenant." décidais-je.

" Ca me va."

Tant mieux. Edward me montre la carte qu'il a trouvée, avec des petites croix indiquant les lieux de culte de cette secte de malades. Avant de partir, il me la confie et va remettre les livres à leur place.

" _Tiens bon Riza, on arrive._" pensais-je les yeux sur la carte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lieutenant a chaud. Très chaud. Elle pense qu'elle a de la fièvre. Rien d'étonnant, vu comment on la soigne ici. Elle a entendu ses geôliers parler de pleine lune, de rituel, de sang. Riza ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit, mais elle devine que ça la concerne. On ne l'a pas amenée ici pour rien. La fille, elle sait qui c'est à présent. Une ancienne conquête de son supérieur, tiens donc. Merci colonel, encore une fois, elle a maille à partir avec l'une d'elles. Riza a bien tenté de s'évader au début, mais ils la surveillent comme le lait sur le feu. Maintenant, elle est trop faible pour ça. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvre, c'est encore la folle comme Riza la surnomme.

" Tu vois que ton supérieur ne vient pas. Il t'as abandonnée, comme moi. C'est dommage, on aurait été ravis de le compter dans nos rangs, lui qui connaît l'odeur du sang tout comme nous. Il aurait certainement fait un bon prêtre de Sanguêr." dit-elle.

" Touchez ... pas ... mon colonel." articule Riza.

" Eh bien, quel dévouement ! Tu dois y être sacrément attachée pour le défendre même proche de la mort."

" Pouvez pas ... comprendre. Folle ..."

" Ben tiens qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Ca crève les yeux que tu l'aime ! C'est bien normal, il est beau comme un dieu ce Mustang. Des fois je me dis qu'on aurait pu le sacrifier lui aussi. Mais Sanguêr ne veut que des enfants du soleil."

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? Ces quoi ces enfants du soleil, et ce sacrifice ?

" Touchez ... pas ... mon ... Roy."

" Ton Roy ? Tssss ! C'était le mien d'abord. Toi, tu ne l'auras jamais. Allez, je te laisse profiter des derniers jours qui te restent, pauvre dinde."

La porte se referme. Riza a l'intuition qu'elle va mourir.

" Où ... est-tu ... mon Roy ? Aide ... moi ... besoin de ... toi ... mon Roy."


	5. A feu et à cendres vol 2

**Bouton preview toujours coincé. Mais que fait la police ? Voilà la fin de l'histoire. Savez quoi faire si vous voulez que je continue mes fics ( y'en a déjà une en cours.) Merci d'avance !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Encore une fois, je me retrouve dans les airs. Ca va, je commence à m'habituer. Ce n'est pas désagréable, tant qu'Ed ne fait pas de looping ou autre cabrioles. L'endroit où nous nous rendons est une vieille église du XVIème siècle. Je sens mon volcan intérieur gronder de plus en plus fort à mesure que nous approchons. Ca y est, je la distingue. Edward amorce la descente. Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes à quelques pas de ces ( _censuré_ )de Sanguêren.

" Prêt colonel ?" me demande Ed.

" Feu à volonté." répondis-je.

Nous avançons vers la porte. L'église est vraiment en mauvais état. Toute lézardée, les vitraux fêlés voire carrément brisés ... un endroit rêvé pour une secte. Je fais sauter la porte. Les rats sont bien dedans. Ils nous voient marcher avec surprise. Edward envoie un rayon qui déssintègre plusieurs rangées de bancs. Moi je me charge de l'autre qui part en fumée. Les Sanguêren tentent de fuir. Mais l' Ultimate fait jaillir un mur qui leur coupe la route. Soudain, une espèce de bonhomme avec une grande cape rouge se dirige vers nous.

" Qui êtes-vous ? De quel droit osez-vous détruire notre lieu de culte ?" lance-t-il.

" Riza, elle est où ?" répondis-je.

" Qui ?"

" L'enfant du soleil pour votre sacrifice." précise Edward.

" Nous ne ..."

" TU REPONDS OU JE TE CALCINE ?" hurlais-je en l'empoignant.

" Ce ... n'est pas ... une fille que nous avons."

Ah oui, je vois le truc. Chacun doit sacrifier un humain blond, quelque soit son sexe. Donc là, je crois que ce n'est pas la bonne personne. Qu'importe, nous n'allons pas le laisser se vider de son sang.

" Je m'occupe des fidèles colonel. Allez délivrer l'agneau sacrificiel." me dit Ed.

Je pousse le bonhomme, et lui colle mon arme dans le dos. Non sans le préciser que je n'hésiterais pas à l'abattre s'il tente quelque chose. Nous sortons par un rideau derrirèe l'autel. Il me conduit vers un cachot. Quel endroit sinistre.

Mon otage s'arrête devant une cellule. Dedans, un homme jeune visiblement, les mains attachées dans le dos. Sa vision m'horrifie. Il est sale, blessé, mal en point. Ne me dites pas que je vais retrouver ma Riza dans cet état ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends, mais je me mets à frapper mon otage sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je cogne, de toutes mes forces. Quelque chose retient mon poignet. C'est Edward.

" Sortez ce malheureux de là colonel, je m'occupe de ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être un prêtre." dit-il.

J'hoche la tête, et me relève. Je fais fondre les barreaux de la cellule et me dirige vers le prisonnier. Il est à peine conscient. Je passe son bras autour de mon cou, le soulève et le tire hors de la cellule. Je remarque qu'Ed a changé le prédicateur en statue de pierre. Que je ne me retiens pas de faire sauter. Le blond m'aide ensuite à entraîner la victime hors de l'église. Les fidèles sont aussi statues de pierres à présent. Je leur fait connaître le même sort que leur prêtre.

" Je vous laisse l'emmener loin de l'église. J'ai encore quelque chose à y faire." annocne Ed.

Puis sans attendre ma réponse, il lâche le jeune homme et fait demi-tour. Je parcours quelques mètres, et allonge mon fardeau sur l'herbe. Puis je tourne la tête vers l'église. A temps pour la voir exploser, des rais de lumière surgissant partout. Whoâh. Ce gamin a une puissance folle. Il nous rejoint ensuite tranquillement, comme si de rien était.

" On devrait appeler une ambulance." dit-il en regardant le jeune homme.

" Si on pouvait trouver une cabine ..." dis-je en regardant autour de nous.

Ah, y'en a une là-bas. Je me relève, et m'y précipite. Dedans, je commande une ambulance. Elle arrivera un quart d'heure plus tard. On me demande ce qui s'est passé, je dis juste qu'on l'a tiré des griffes de fous. J'agrippe à nouveau Edward, et on repart sans plus se soucier du reste.

Direction une crypte. Elle est située assez loin d'ici. Pourvu que l'on arrive pas trop tard. Il nous reste encore trois jours, mais sait-on jamais. Comme l'Ultimate vole très vite, le trajet n'est pas bien long. Nous ne mettons que vingt minutes à rejoindre l'endroit où se trouve cette crypte. Un cimetière. Brrr. Ed se pose au milieu.

" Elle pourrait être n'importe où." me dit-il.

" J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'ils en ont choisi une très ancienne, comme l'église de tout à l'heure." avançais-je.

Edward acquiesce, et nous commençons à chercher. Il est vaste ce cimetière.

Je parcours plusieurs allées, avant d'arriver devant une grande crypte, apparemment centenaire. J'ouvre doucement la porte. Elle grince un peu. Dedans, rien d'anormal à priori. J'entre et l'explore. Tout à coup, à ras d'un imposant sarcophage, je remarque une gravure. Je m'agenouille, pour découvrir qu'il s'agit d'un papillon. Bingo. Vite je ressors, et appelle le blondinus. Edward me rejoint en courant. Je lui montre ma découverte, sur laquelle j'appuie. Le sarcophage coulisse sur le côté, révélant des escaliers sombres. Ed frappe dans ses mains, et fait apparaître des boules de feu qui flottent. Oh, s'il se met à me piquer mon job, je suis mal barré.

Je descends en premier, l'éclairage de fortune au-dessus de moi. J'avance doucement, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Au fur et à mesure de la progression, je perçois des voix. Ce sont des chants. Nous arrivons au bon moment, ils sont en pleine célébration. Permettez qu'on se joigne à vous chers amis.

_Clac ! Swooosh ! Boum !_

Là. Un peu de lumière, deux trois explosions, c'est la religion style Mustang et Elric. Tout flambe, et pas que le mobilier. D'ordinaire, je ne veux tuer personne, mais là ... c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Pas de pitié pour des gens qui sacrifient des innocents. Tiens, c'est une fille qu'ils allaient tuer cette fois. Mais ce n'est pas Riza. Misère, elle est dans le même état que le premier de tout à l'heure. Je crains de plus en plus pour mon lieutenant. Nous la sortons de là, et on la confie à une ambulance. Ed et moi on échange un regard. Nous pensons la même chose : Riza risque fort d'être dans le même état que ces deux là.

Et on repart. Cette fois, nous allons en forêt, et pas pour ramasser des champignons. Si en fin de compte. De vilains champignons tout rouges, qui se cachent dans une grotte. Un petit feu de joie ? C'est qu'il fait froid là-dedans. Pis y sont bien au fonds ces couillons. Bonjour et au revoir. Ou plutôt adieu, car ceux que je consume pas deviennent de belles statues de pierres, si ce n'est leur air de panique.

" Toujours pas de lieutenant." fait Edward en m'aidant à sortir leur victime.

Non. Et la journée est déjà bien avancée, il est midi. Nous allons devoir déjeuner. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, Ed ne se compose pas un menu à rallonge. Il a saisit la gravité de la situation. Tant mieux. Nous dévorons nos sandwichs, avant de décoller sous les regards abasourdis des gens. M'en fout.

Encore une église, encore du feu. Ed et moi sommes de vrais machines de destruction massive. Rien ne nous résiste, humain ou objet. Je n'aurais jamais pensé refaire de tels ravages. Après avoir secouru une quatrième pseronne, nous sommes éreintés. Quatre lieux de culte détruits en une journée, ça vous épuise son alchimiste. Sachant qu'ils nous en restent trois en trois jours, nous décidons d'aller nous reposer.

Je tombe comme une masse sur mon lit. Une bonne sieste me fera du bien.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza se sent vraiment mal. Elle est malade, blessée et épuisée. L'espoir qu'on la retrouve s'amenuise d'heure en heure. Comme elle trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit, on lui a retiré ses liens. Elle gît sur le sol, en nage. Elle délire.

" Roy ... colonel ... pourquoi ... pas là ? Mon Roy ... mon colonel ... mon ... mon amour ... viens ... aide-moi."

Dieu qu'elle souffre ! Tout son corps lui fait mal, la soif lui brûle la gorge, elle a des crampes d'estomac à force d'avoir faim.

" Roy ... touchez pas ... mon Roy ... je t'aime ... Roy ..."

La respiration du lieutenant est saccadée. Elle appelle son colonel, supplie pour qu'il vienne la secourir. Ou encore, Riza s'adresse à ses ravisseurs en leur interdisant de faire du mal à l'homme qu'elle aime.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Du bien cette sieste, tu parle Charles ! J'ai rêvé que mon lieutenant se trouvait sur un autel, qu'un type levait un long couteau qu'il lui plantait dans la chair. Je voyais le sang couler abondamment, et ma Riza se vider comme on vide une bouteille. Je vous dis pas le réveil en sursaut. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pleuré dans mon sommeil. Quelle horreur.

Je regarde ma montre. Cinq heures de l'après-midi, j'ai quand même dormi trois heures. Je vais me passer le visage à l'eau. Je sens que je peux plus attendre, il faut qu'on continue les recherches. J'espère que l'Ultimate est d'attaque.

Je vais toquer à sa porte. Il ouvre.

" Ah tu es levé, j'avais peur que tu dorme encore." dis-je.

" Non, je suis debout depuis une demi-heure." réponds-il en s'écartant pour me laisser entrer.

Edward note ma sale mine, mais n'en dit rien.

" Il faut qu'on reparte Ed. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre qu'ils soient à deux doigts de la tuer." annonçais-je sans préambule.

" Je me doutais bien que vous attendriez pas." sourit-il.

" Dans ce cas, ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'on s'y mette de suite ?"

" Non, en voiture Simone."

J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas moi qu'il appelle Simone. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours un mâle, et je ne pense pas avoir changé de sexe en trois heures. Cette fois, on se tire par la fenêtre. C'est un peu plus discret quand même. Un moment après, les festivités recommencent avec une vieille église. Encore.

Je vais finir par les prendre en grippe ces bâtiments. En tout cas, je ne les regarderais plus de la même façon, c'est clair. Cinquième point de réunion des Sanguêren destroy, et ma Riza demeure introuvable. Ce qui m'échauffe davantage pour la suite.

C'est fou ce que je suis d'humeur chaleureuse en ce moment. Mes gants ne vont pas tarder à être H.S à ce rythme. Sans parler de mes doigts. J'ai alors l'idée de faire comme un certain blond de ma connaissance, c'est-à-dire frapper mes mains l'une contre l'autre. L'effet en est saisissant. Les flammes jaillissent en trombes, dévorant tout ce qu'elles trouvent sur leur trajectoire. Sixième point out.

Il est neuf heures du soir. C'est pas la nuit qui va m'arrêter. En revanche, je suis pas sûr qu'Ed puisse voler en toute tranquilité.

" Dites, depuis le temps vous devriez savoir que j'ai plus d'un tour sous mes mèches." me lance-t-il.

Traduction : il allume ses yeux, qui deviennent de véritables phares. Il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner ce gamin. Allez, nous approchons du but, il ne reste qu'un seul lieu de culte de la Secte Rouge. Riza doit sûrement y être. Tiens bon mon ange, j'arrive. Pas sur mon cheval blanc mais presque. Une fois de plus, nous faisons une entrée remarquée : Edward transperce le plafond de l'église.

" Colonel Mustang, ça faisait longtemps." me lance une personne que je hais à présent.

" Jessica Whittlefield." répondis-je entre mes dents.

" Je suppose que tu viens secourir ton précieux lieutenant."

" Où est-elle ?" questionnais-je d'une voix dangereusement calme.

" Comme si j'allais te le dire !"

A ta guise dans ce cas. Je libère toute la fureur que j'ai accumulée ce mois-ci. Ca crame pire qu'en enfer dans le coin. Un vrai torrent de feu. Ed regarde le spectacle avec une relative indifférence. A force on s'habitue à tout que voulez-vous. Moi-même, les hurlements de mes victimes ne m'atteignent pas.

Une fois tout le monde métamorphosé en tas de cendres, j'appelle mon lieutenant. Cette dernière se trouve au sous-sol. Mon dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait ces pourritures. Je fais sauter la porte, et me précipite vers elle.

" Riza ? Riza tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !" m'exclamais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

" Touchez pas ... mon Roy ..." gémit-elle en me flanquant une légère claque.

Mon Roy ? Je compte à ce point pour elle ? Ca me touche beaucoup ça. Même dans un sale état, je suis toujours son centre d'intérêt. Eh ben.

" Riza, c'est moi, c'est Roy !"

Ah, elle ouvre les yeux.

" Roy ? "

" Oui je suis là. Je vais te sortir de là."

Je la soulève et on repart. Sauf que l'église brûle trop pour qu'on ressorte par la porte. C'est compter sans mon autre garde du corps, qui nous fraie un passage en faisant surgir deux longs murs de pierre. Il éteint de qu'il y a entre, et nous sortons. Riza ne cesse de gémir. Elle a de la fièvre, son front est brûlant. Je songe qu'Ed ne pourra pas nous porter tous les trois. Fort heureusement, il y a pensé également. Voilà pourquoi il transmute un grand disque de pierre, sur lequel on prends place. Le blond le fait ensuite léviter, direction un hôpital.

Là-bas, Riza est prise en charge rapidement.

" Il était temps que vous nous l'ameniez, un peu plus et elle mourrait." m'annonce un médecin.

Il ne croit pas si bien dire. Un peu plus tard, je peux enfin la voir. Ed attends dans le couloir. Riza parle encore dans son sommeil. Si toutefois c'en est un.

" Roy ... où est-tu ? ... aide-moi ... vont me tuer ..."

" Je suis là ma belle." fis-je d'une voix douce.

Je me penche et l'embrasse sur le front. Elle est assez agitée. Je finis par m'allonger à côté d'elle, et la serre contre moi. On dirait qu'elle comprends que je suis là, car elle se calme. Je reste là je ne sais combien de temps. La nuit sûrement. J'ai dit à Ed qu'il pouvait retourner à Central, nous rentrerons par nos propres moyens. Le jour suivant, alors que je suis en train de prendre un café, le médecin arrive en courant :

" Monsieur Mustang, venez vite !" me lance.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandais-je affolé.

" Votre amie s'agite dans tous les sens et on arrive pas à la contenir. Si vous pouviez la calmer ..."

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Déjà je me rue vers la chambre de Riza. Deux infirmières sont là, en train de la maintenir sur son lit.

" Ecartez-vous !" ordonnais-je en entrant.

Elles obéissent. Riza pleure. Je la prends dans mes bras, et entreprends de la calmer.

" Riza tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant, tu es sécurité ici. Calme-toi mon ange, c'est fini, ils ne te feront plus de mal. Shhhht. Ca va aller."

Riza cesse petit à petit de s'agiter. J'essuie les larmes qui sillonnent son visage. Elle ouvre un peu les yeux.

" Roy ?"

" Oui. Tu es dans un hôpital. C'est fini maintenant."

Je l'embrasse sur tout le visage. Riza passe ses bras autour de moi, et se blottit tout contre moi. Ca me fait sourire. Je finis par la reposer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle dort. Il lui faudra deux jours pour se réveiller complètement.

" Je savais bien que vous viendriez au final." me dit-elle.

" Oui. Tu ... vous allez pouvoir sortir." annonçais-je.

Effectivement, je la ramène chez elle dans l'après-midi. Hayate nous accueille joyeusement.

" _Sois le bienvenu, Roy. Je t'attendais avec maman._"

" Comme tu me l'as demandé, je te la ramène." lui dis-je en me penchant vers lui.

" _Mais je n'en ai jamais douté. Considère cette maison comme la tienne, désormais._"

Si Riza savait ce qui se passe entre moi et son chien ... Hayate me lèche abondamment le visage, ce qui étonne sa maîtresse.

" Je ne savais pas qu'Hayate vous aimait autant, colonel." dit-elle.

" Oh, nous avons simplement conclu une sorte de pacte lui et moi, pas vrai Hayate ?"

" Wouaf ! _Tout à fait. A deux pour protéger maman._"

Elle nous regarde avec des yeux ronds. Serais-je devenu zinzin ? Mais non ma toute belle. Seulement, tu ne me croirais pas si je t'expliquais le bin's.

" Il faudra aussi que je remercie Edward de vous avoir épaulé dans cette tâche." reprends-elle.

" C'est sûr. Bon, je vais vous laisser." conclus-je en me relevant.

En passant près de Riza, je passe une main derrière sa nuque, et applique mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser léger, tout doux, ô combien éloigné de celui que je rêve de lui administrer. Mais pas question de la brusquer. Hihihi, elle est tout rouge.

" Bonne journée mon ange."

Je sors. Hayate me lance un au revoir, pendant que Riza est pétrifiée. Sûr qu'elle l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. T'inquiètes ma chérie, les autres tu va les voir arriver, fais-moi confiance.


End file.
